In an investigation of functions of the striatal complex and the limbic system, ethological observations have been made on the development of hamsters deprived since birth of the neocortex. Such preparations grew and developed like normal animals, showing the usual species-typical behavior, including successful mating and breeding. The findings are at variance with views that the neocortex is requisite for the expression of such complex behavior in mammals.